It is known in the golfing art to provide an array of clubs for engaging in the game of golf. The clubs are sequentially configured to provide differing ball striking range potentials varying from longest distance to shortest distance due to differences therebetween in shaft length and club head face angle or "loft".
By "ball striking range potential" it is understood to refer to the potential distance that a ball will travel when struck with a given club, assuming no undue outside influence such as wind or deviations in player skill levels. For instance, it is known that the 1 wood or driver has the longest ball striking range potential, and is therefore, usually used when maximum distance for a golf shot is desired. Further, the "long irons" which usually include the 2, 3, and 4 irons have somewhat less range potential, the 5, 6 and 7 irons have medium range potential, and the short irons including the 8 and 9 irons and pitching wedge, have the shortest range potential.
It is also known in the golfing art, to provide different arrays of golf clubs, often referred to as "sets", wherein one array has clubs with one flexibility, and another array has clubs with a different flexibility. A rating system generally recognized in the art is employed using the letters X, S, R, A and L. Each letter is designated for a particular range of shaft fiexibilities, relative to the other range designations. For instance, a shaft flexibility rating of "X" is employed with the most stiff or the least flexible club shafts. A rating of "S" denotes a somewhat more flexible shaft than a shaft with an "X" rating, and ratings of "R" and "A" indicate successively and respectively more flex than the immediate predecessor rating. A shaft flexibility rating of "L" is provided for shafts having the most flexibility. As is known to those skilled in the art, the flexibility rating of a golf shaft is quantified by a system measuring shaft deflection as a function of shaft length and applied force.
The effect of shaft flexibilities on golf shots is well known. A more flexible shaft, such as the shafts in the A or L range, will provide a greater ball striking range potential than a more stiff shaft such as in the S or X range when the same swing or striking force is applied. However, it is also known that a more flexible shaft will impart a potential for poorer accuracy on a given golf shot when compared to a similar shot made with a club having a stiffer shaft.
With a more powerful swing, there is greater distortion of the shaft during the swing, and the less chance there is for the club head to return to its proper position with relation to the ball at the point of impact. With a very powerful swing, even an "X" shaft will flex. This will provide the boost of power that is achieved by less powerful swings by using a more flexible shaft.
Heretofore it has been the standard practice in the art to determine a player's skill level and then provide an array of golf clubs having one shaft flexibility rating for all clubs in the array, suited to that player. For instance, if the player is a skilled golfer, having a consistently accurate and powerful swing, the player will often select an array of clubs having an S or X shaft flex rating. The criterion for accuracy is often considered more important than that for sheer distance on a given shot. This rationale is true when it is considered that, at most, the first or second golf shots on a given hole will be made for sheer distance, while each succeeding shot will be played for as much accuracy as possible. The necessity for accuracy typically increases with each successive shot played.
If the player is not particularly skilled, or if the player usually has a less powerful swing, then distance becomes a more important consideration. This player may choose an array of clubs having an L or A rating, hoping to equip himself with as much ball striking range potential as possible.
This approach to equipping golfers has proven to have severe drawbacks. For instance, the skilled player may benefit from the increased accuracy on the short iron shots, but because the clubs have stiff shafts, distance is sacrificed on the longer shots. Similarly, the less skilled or less powerful player may benefit from extra yardage on longer shots, but accuracy is lost on the short irons, just at the time when it is most needed. Again, the distortion of the shaft during the swing means that there is less of a chance that the club head will be properly aligned at the point of impact with the ball.
Therefore, a need exists for an array of golf clubs which will take advantage of shaft flexibilities on long, intermediate and short golf shots.